


Friends in High Places

by ShadowGirlLost22



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher-Student romance, genderbent Malcolm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirlLost22/pseuds/ShadowGirlLost22
Summary: Mallory is certain that Herkabe's hatred of her seems to stem farther from just a vendetta. She didn't know how right she was.





	Friends in High Places

For as long as I remember, since Mr. Herkabe started teaching our class in 8th grade, he’s been out to get me.

 

And for some reason, I don’t think it’s just the “I’m going to ruin your life” or “destroy you”, or “give you hell” kind of get back… Well, it kind of is, but there’s something creepy and stalkerish about all this.

 

That or maybe he’s just a sad pathetic man whole the kind that would focus all his time on trying to get back at the student who outsmarted him on his first week of school.

 

Not gonna lie, it’s my most proudest accomplishment. I’m surprised he didn’t even get fired after that week what with the wreck the other students became.

 

Dabney literally tore all his clothes till he was only in his tidies and started rolling around the mud, Loyd was trying get his clothes off and run around, and all the students followed, with some form of clothing ripped apart in disarray, running wild and getting dirty.

 

It was actually pretty awesome to watch.

 

Times like this I really do appreciate being a genius. And seeing Herkabe’s face because of it all was just the cherry on top.

 

If only he had gotten fired. I mean what kind of school system are we living in if teachers aren’t as properly punished as the kids. The hypocrisy I tell you! The lack of justice in this world!

 

Still the incident seemed to have scarred both my classmates and my teacher, that he went back to being just a teacher that gave regular assignments, or at least the kind you’d expect to gifted students, and the rest just acted like nothing happened at all.

 

Though he’s made it very obvious to the class and to me that he really really hated me.

 

And it serves him right. It serves them right.

 

I’d like to think of this as the student teaching the teacher. I mean who cares about who’s smarter than who. The ranking system is just stupid!

 

Except that they totally do care, and I feel like this whole proving a point might have ruined the relationship I have with my fellow Krelboynes just a bit….

 

I mean everyone knew I was smart, they probably never thought I was that smart.

 

At least Stevie still treat me the same. I never get the impression he’s just using me for my smarts.

Still there’s something different even with him, much like the other boys. Maybe it has nothing to do with my intelligence…

 

And Mr. Herkabe is just hateful.

 

God I wish he stayed in Middle School. Why did he have to follow me to High School!

 

Friends in high places indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter could be just a stand alone about Malcolm's thought after the Krelboyne breakdown, but I thought this was a good beginning for a much larger story.


End file.
